The Mask
The Mask is a UK VHS release by Entertainment in Video on 20th November 1995. Description Cast * Jim Carrey as Stanley Ipkiss / The Mask: Jim Carrey, who portrays Stanley Ipkiss, commented that he characterized Stanley after his own father: "a nice guy, just trying to get by". When Ipkiss puts on the Mask, he becomes a wacky, zoot-suited, suave cartoon figure having the ability to manipulate his own shape and the world around him to a superhuman extent; this is implied to be the projection onto himself of his preferred fantasies. * Peter Greene as Dorian Tyrell: A Mafia officer who desires to kill his superior. He is completely insane, psychopathic, manipulative, ambitious, arrogant, paranoid and selfish with scant regard for any of the lives destroyed or simply taken as a result of his media ambition. When Dorian wears the Mask, he becomes a troll-like figure representing his malice, and exhibits bestial behavior. * Cameron Diaz as Tina Carlyle: The glamorous girlfriend of mobster Dorian Tyrell who is attracted to Stanley Ipkiss. Tina is largely dissatisfied with Dorian as a partner, but does not defy him until she has been courted by his rival. This role marked the feature film debut for former model Cameron Diaz. Before Diaz was cast, the studio considered casting Vanessa L. Williams and Kristy Swanson. There was also a studio offer for Anna Nicole Smith.[citation needed] * Orestes Matacena as Niko: The mafia boss of Edge City and owner of the Coco Bongo Club. * Peter Riegert as Lt. Mitch Kellaway: A slightly cynical police detective who pursues the Mask, Dorian and Niko throughout the film. * Jim Doughan as Detective Doyle: Lt. Kellaway's slightly-inept partner. * Richard Jeni as Charlie Schumaker: A friend of Stanley Ipkiss. Charlie is amiable, but can be selfish or irrational at times. * Amy Yasbeck as Peggy Brandt: A reporter. Originally, the character was murdered by Dorian when he is first transformed by the Mask. Director Chuck Russell however, cut this scene with an eye to including Peggy who later reforms in a Mask sequel (though this idea fell through when Carrey declined to return). However, she appeared in the animated series. * Jeremy Roberts as Bobby the Bouncer: One of Dorian Tyrell's bodyguards who works as the bouncer of the Coco Bongo Club. * Ben Stein as Dr. Arthur Neuman: A psychologist who tells Ipkiss about the Mask being representative of a Norse Night God named Loki. He's also the author of a book, The Masks We Wear, which deals with people portraying themselves differently to others. * Ivory Ocean as Mitchell Tilton: The Mayor of Edge City. * Reginald E. Cathey as Freeze: Dorian Tyrell's bodyguard and a friend. * William Daniel Mielcarek as Doc: One of Tyrell's thugs. * Denis Forest as Sweet Eddy: One of Tyrell's thugs. * Eamonn Roche as Mr. Dickey: Stanley and Charlie's supervisor at Edge City Bank. * Nancy Fish as Mrs. Peenman: Stanley's temperamental land-lady. * Nils Allen Stewart as Orlando: One of Tyrell's thugs. * Blake Clark as Murray: Peggy's supervisor at the city's local newspaper. Credits Trailers and info Rental 1995 Re-release Original 1995 release Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Mask Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Comedy Videos by Entertainment in Video Category:BBFC PG Category:Entertainment in Video